Episode 3978 (23rd February 1996)
Plot Jim doesn't believe Liz when she says that she'll be at home all day waiting for the electricity man. Fiona takes over the salon, getting Tony to paint out Denise's name. Denise calls on her to check she is happy with everything before she moves south. Audrey tells Alma how sorry Stephen feels for making a pass at her. Alma tells Audrey that Stephen is saving her honour; she made the pass at him. Audrey is stunned. The Gazette sends a reporter, Charlie Figgiss, round to interview the Duckworths. To make sure that the story appears, Jack tells them that he's definitely seen Ivy in the cellar. Vera is moved by his sensitivity. Denise follows Kelly and Daniel to the Red Rec, telling Kelly she only wants to hold him. Kelly struggles to keep calm as Denise kisses Daniel and says goodbye to him. Liz feels that she and Jim need a break so books for them to visit his mother. Jim calls home unexpectedly to see if Liz is there and finds Deirdre waiting for the electricity man. Judy gets tired of subbing her mother Joyce Smedley all the time. She puts her onto the Duckworths needing a cleaner but advises her not to say that she's her mother. Audrey and Gail go to Liverpool Airport to see Stephen off. Josie is amazed that Vera really thinks Ivy's spirit has moved into the Rovers. She tells Don they must do something or Ivy is never going to go away. Jim accuses Liz of using Deirdre as a cover for secret meetings with men. She throws the ferry tickets at him and breaks down, telling him that all she wanted was for them to have a little holiday. He is ashamed and begs her forgiveness. Cast Regular cast *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Kelly Thomson - Sarah Moffett *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney Guest cast *Charlie Figgiss - Andrew Livingstone Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Denise's *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *Red Rec *Broughton House - Exterior Notes *First appearance of Joyce Smedley. *Last appearance of Denise Osbourne until 22nd November 1996. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Why has Denise returned to Weatherfield - will Ken's childminder Kelly stop her taking Daniel? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,440,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Raquel Watts: "My Gran always used to say providing you've got a good pair of shoes, a change of underwear and a warm winter coat and a pocket full of dreams you can survive anything." Judy Mallett: "You can manage without the underwear." Raquel Watts: "Yes, well perhaps where you come from... but not where I was brought up. Good luck, Fiona!" Category:1996 episodes